


Meet Me Behind the School

by IDustRoseI



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confession, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Luz tries to act cool but is actually dying on the inside, One Shot, amity is a lesbian disaster just less so, awkward first kiss, heck the entire fic is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDustRoseI/pseuds/IDustRoseI
Summary: Amity gets an anonymous love letter in her locker, telling her to go to the back of the school.What happens when said admirer happens to be her crush of 3 years?One shot
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Meet Me Behind the School

Amity had never had a so-called secret admirer before, so seeing the anonymous letter in her locker was a huge surprise. It was nice, a pink envelope with a large green A on the front. 

She inspected it, flipping it over a couple of times in search of anything that could point her towards the author's identity. The note itself was quite simple, the reader obviously not aware of what vocabulary was. 

"Meet me behind the school after class," Amity read it aloud. The back of the school? That was quite private. The witch wasn't sure if she could trust such a private place. 

Amity pocketed the note, forgetting about it in favor of her classes. Her next class had Luz in it - no way she was going to miss it. 

\---------------------  
Abominations class breezed by without any major hiccups, besides Luz catching Amity staring. She was able to cover it up like it was just a glance though. 

Even though she wasn't sure who the letter was for, she was still quite excited to meet this so-called secret admirer. For half the class - that wasn't the time she stared at Luz - Amity had been counting off who this admirer could be. 

She immediately eliminated Boscha and Skara, knowing they wouldn't do something as sappy as this. Then she eliminated Willow and Gus. Willow definitely wouldn't write something for her, especially after what had happened. 

Gus was honestly self-explanatory, he clearly had a crush on a certain delinquent jerk. That left just one person, Luz.

There was no reasonable reason to cross her off the list, but Amity did so anyway. She forged it in her mind that Luz did not like her back. 

That would mean someone she didn't know had sent it, which made her a lot less excited to meet said person. 

Not like she had to wait much longer to find out. She was currently walking down the hall that led to the back of the building, the pink note in hand. She frowned, running her thumb along the paper's smooth surface. 

"Oh, Luz." Amity caught herself mid-thought. She didn't know who could be around at that moment to hear her lovesick thoughts.

Only a few more steps to go before she'd reach the double doors at the back of the school. Amity placed the note back in her pocket and took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. 

The sun shined blindly into her eyes - she had to cup them to be able to see clearly. She surveyed the area for a second, looking for any trace of life. 

Her eyes stopped at a Latina leaning against the wall, scrolling on her phone. Amity's voice caught in her throat and her heart starting beating a mile a minute. 

"Luz?" She questioned, Luz looked up from her phone and smiled wildly at the girl. 

"Hey, Amity! I see you got my note." Luz said, not an ounce of nerves shown in her voice. 

"Yeah, did you need something?" Amity asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously. 

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something." Luz walked up to Amity, taking her hands in her own. 

"Amity Blight, I wanted to tell you that I have a crush on you, and I've had it for about 2 years now." Luz was very straight forward, which was weird for Luz. 

Amity laughed, "Alright Luz, good prank. Where's Willow and Gus?" 

"What do you mean, I'm being 100% serious right now." Luz furrowed her brow, squeezing Amity's smaller hands. 

"You're... serious?" Amity couldn't believe her ears. 

"You've had a crush on me for two years?" Amity needed reassurance, "Yeah, is that a problem," Luz looked regretful.

"No! Not at all!" Amity quickly embraced Luz, trying to take back her earlier words. 

"I.. have a crush on you too." Amity smiled at Luz, who beamed back excitedly. 

"Really?" Luz was bouncing, extremely excited about this revelation. 

"Yeah, for 3 years now," Amity added, laughing to herself. 

"So, you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Luz cupped Amity's cheeks and leaned in. Amity's breath caught as she stared into Luz's chocolate eyes. 

Luz pushed forward, connecting their lips in an awkward first kiss. Amity could only stare at Luz's closed eyes, this was really awkward. 

When they broke apart, Amity laughed it off. 

"I've never kissed anyone before, sorry." Luz chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Then let's try again," Amity initiated the kiss this time, pulling Luz closer to her. This one was less awkward, but definitely lacked the experience of an adult. Which was good seeing as they were not adults. 

Amity broke the kiss, leaning back to catch her breath. Luz's lips were soft and warm and tasted like peaches. 

"You taste good," Amity said, catching herself late to the embarrassing comment. Luz laughed, embracing Amity. 

"I'm glad to know you like me too," Luz said, nuzzling her nose into Amity's neck. 

Amity smiled, a good school year was in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil' cuties uwu
> 
> If you comment I will be very happy and will be motivated to write more
> 
> Just so ya know


End file.
